warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HopeClan
HopeClan is located in a beautiful grove where flower bloom but for only one day. But after that wonderful bloom, winter sets in. Summer there lasts only a few weeks before the icy chill of winter begins to creep its way back to full froce. The Clan hopes for the return of summer, for the birds to come back, for the elk to leave, and for the ice to melt. The Clan's territory is located in the arctic. Plot: Current: Lunarstar, leader of LunarClan, needs to make sacrifices in order to keep the moon from going Dark. Pearpaw (of HopeClan) believes she is leader and brings cats to Lunarstar once a month to be sacrificed. Lunarstar promises Pearpaw that she will one day rule HopeClan and that she can help get her there. Allegiances Leader: Ribbonstar- a white she-cat with blue eyes and a green streak going along her side (Meadow) Deputy: Morningclaws- a coarse grey colored tom with vivid green eyes and a patch of white fur on his chest, along with one white paw. (Lightie/Leaf) Medicine cat Woodspot- a fluffy brown she-cat with light blue eyes, and a short bob tail. Her ears are folded down. (Lightie/Leaf) MCA: Fawnpaw- A very small and meek lightish-brown little she-cat with dark doe eyes(Meo) Warriors: Rosetail- a fairly plump ginger tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and a white belly. (Lightie/Leaf) Treefang- a slim short-furred black tom with blue eyes and a white tipped-tail. (Leaf) Frozeneye- a small fluffy white tom with grey eyes. He is blind in one eye. (Leaf) Velvetfur- A small black tom with fur like velvet and blue eyes. Lambheart's borther (Meadow) Lambheart- A calico she-cat with brown eyes. Velvetfur's sister.(Meadow) Deathheart- A Black tom with blue eyes. Son of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Blazepelt- A small golden, she-cat, with big, brown eyes. Has red hair, stripes, and two red casts on right paw and tail because of a major badger attack when a kit. Has yellow tail and paw tip, and orange chest hair. She looks ahead of her actions and is very playful with younger cats. you're still unsure how Blazepelt looks like, go to Blazepelt -Warrior's profile for her picture. (Blaze) Sedgewhistle - A largish, light-eyed tomcat with a bristle-like, ivory pelt. (Meo) Beaverfur - Light brown tom with darker brown eyes. Mischevious, trustworthy, and a bit rebellious. (Shuckle) Snowsong - White she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail tip. Clever, sometimes overdramatic, and loving. (Shuckle) Ashclaw - Pale gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.(Crys) Elderstream - dark gray tabby tom with violet eyes.(Crys) Ravenshadow: A sleek black she-cat with deep violet eyes that sparkle with mischief. Dark, to herself, often sarcastic, sly. (Cotton) Bramblefire: Dark brown tom with ginger paws and shadowy grey eyes. Kind, caring, gentle, loving. Mates with Swallowsong. (Cotton) Swallowsong: Grey-white she-cat with a sing-song voice and amber eyes. Flightly, doesn't pay attention all that well, cute. Mates with Bramblefire. (Cotton) Pineflight: Shadowy grey tom with dark green eyes. Rough, attentive, doesn't mess around. Mates with Robinwing. (Cotton) Ravenfall: Slim black tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and a black nose. Confident, intelligent and doesn't talk without reason. Cloudfoot and Dovepaw's sister. Has a crush on Sootnose. (Tardis) Cloudfoot: Dappled gray and white tom with blue eyes and a black nose. Calm, inquisitive and honest. He is very easy-going. He often knows more than he lets on. Ravenfall and Dovepaw's sister. (Tardis) Sootnose: Gray tom with green eyes and a pink and grey speckled nose. Confident and friendly. He tries to see the best in everyone. Has a crush on Ravenfall. (Tardis) Apprentices: Lilypaw- a slick-furred ginger tabby shecat with dark hazel eyes and a white spot on her scruff. (Leaf) Bearpaw- a coarse dark brown colored tom with bright amber eyes, and a black line going down his spine. (Leaf) Pearpaw- a snow white she-cat with purple eyes. Daugther of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Applepaw- A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daugther of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Olivepaw: Light green-brown she-cat with olive green eyes and a black tipped tail. Fun-loving, caring, gentle. Daughter of Swallowsong. (Cotton) Dovepaw: White she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose. Eager, enthusiastic and energetic. Doesn't always think before she acts. Ravenfall and Couldfoot's younger sister. (Tardis) Queens: Amberwing- A sleek white she-cat with dazzling brown eyes and grey dots on her head and ears. Unknown father; due in two moons. (Leaf) Robinwing: Dark brown she-cat with ginger streaks and ginger paws. Shy, to herself, caring, excitable. Mates with Pineflight. (Cotton) Kits: Limekit- A gray tom with dark blue eyes, with dark brown stripes going across his back. He is playful of kits his age but is shy around older cats. (Blaze) Elders: Foxtree- a coarse grey tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his left eye. (Leaf) Roleplay Ribbonstar looked around her camp. Foxtree was in the elder's den and all the warriors where busy at their duties. It's just dancing Mama 02:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ( ugh lines are a bitch ) Morningclaws padded up to Ribbonstar, tipping his head quickly before he quickly mewed. " Is there anything left you need us to do, Ribbonstar? " He asked, sitting in front of her and wrapping his tail around his paws. LightieLeaf ( wow the new wiki styles gonna kill me ) ---- (There are no new styles, they are all the same. You just didn't enter after you put the - - - - also someone forgot their siggie XD Naughty Leafeh *Shakes head*. This is a long thingiebut anyway what was your idea for a plot?) Ribbionstar shook her head at Morningclaws. "Not that I know of." She said while looking at the apprentices, many of them her kits. "You could take the apprentices out for an assiment." She told Morningclaws. It's just dancing Mama 21:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- ( nono like idk it looks different like its not like the old edit page its just a big box! i cant do the siggie bc it just looks like the squigly lines-- but yeah err tbh i sort of forgot, but i think the main parts was like a family dilemma like the family broke apart to several clans after many arguments, and there were big wars, and one cat was like propheticised (sp?) to rebound all of the clans together again. ) Morningclaws got to his paws. " Yes, Ribbonstar. " He tipped his head again before padding out to the apprentices. " Apprentices- line up! " He called out to the apprentices, sitting in front of the playful group. Lilypaw and Bearpaw scrambled to their paws, bumping into each other before sitting down quickly. " Yes, Morningclaws? " They said in sync, Lilypaw shoving Bearpaw as he imitated her slightly. ( ugh the lines are a bITCH. its me, lightieleaf-- ) ---- Pearpaw and Applepaw ran over to the warrior and sat infront of him. "Yes?" Pearpaw asked impactently. she hated getting told what do and by who. She never wanted to obay anyone, she wanted to do thing her own way. she was only going though with training because it was what was expected from her. It's just dancing Mama 01:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- (hello friends!) With a yawn, Fawnpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den. She never slept much at night, and therefore often awoke late from her fatigue. Regardless, she always woke up with a chirpy attitude. No lack of sleep could ever down her! Her ears twitched at the Morningclaw's call for the apprentices. Sure to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to herself, Fawnpaw came up behind the other apprentices quietly, eager to hear what today's task was. Or if she would get to tag along with the warrior's apprentices. hearmeowt on June 17, 2014 Applepaw noticed her friend sitting beside her. "Hey Fawnpaw!" Applepaw said with a smile. It's just dancing Mama 01:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Hi, Applepaw," Fawnpaw did her best to return the nice smile, but because her muzzle was so small, it only came out an an awkward grin. He glanced back at the den as a means to busy herself, her tail following her glance, "Hum... How did you sleep?" She asked idly, looking back at her peer. hearmeowt on June 17, 2014 Applepaw smiled and looked at her sister who was mumbling to her self again. She never turly understood ehr sister no matter how hard she tried, nor would she ever understand her older brother. It's just dancing Mama 01:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw cocked her head to one side, he ears pushed back a bit, as she watched Pearpaw, curiously. Bit strange of her, or anyone really. From first a distance, and soon approaching, a familiar guffaw bellowed. When Fawnpaw turned to face the voice, she frowned slightly at the sight of Sedgewhistle. He was appointed as a warrior only a moon age. He had trained with the other apprentices until then, but since he got promoted, he earned this new cocky attitude. "Hey, furbrains!" He called playfully. Fawnpaw gave him a dangerous look, before turning away with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. hearmeowt on June 18, 2014 Pearpaw looked over at Sedgewhistle. "Furbrains, It's mousebrains get your insluts stright!" She growled. Pearpaw shook her head, He was always so silly when it came to this. Pearpaw should have been made a warrior with him but her mother wanted her and her sister to be made warriors together. She hoped she and her sister could be made warriors together. It's just dancing Mama 00:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (he's a little hipster!) Sedgewhistle smirked, "Nah, see! I squished together furball and mousebrains to get..." He squatted down in a pouncing form before popping back up with a grin. He was always so enthusiastic with anything. Especially in being original, "FURBRAINS!" With a jump towards Pearpaw, he quickly rubbed his paw over her head's tuft of fur that stuck out. hearmeowt on June 18, 2014 ---- (xD) Pearpaw gorwled from underneath him. Pearpaw attemped to flip Sedgewhistle onto this back. It's just dancing Mama 18:20, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- And managed to do so! Sedgewhistle gave an 'oof!' as he fell to the ground with a thump. Fawnpaw frowned, drawing her forehead together, "You... you don't have warrior duties to do or something?" She asked meekly. "None right now! Can't I use my free time to hang around you kits?" The ivory pile laughed, shaking his fur free of loose snow. Fawnpaw pursed her mouth, almost as if she was about to cry. Oh poor little one, no wonder she wasn't warrior material. hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Pearpaw hissed and rolled her eyes. "Hey Fawnpaw, why dont you go back to the nersury. That where you belong." She said with a smirk. Applepaw eyes opened why. "Pearpaw, how could you say that!?" She screeched. It's just dancing Mama 22:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sedgewhistle barred his teeth for a moment, his ears against his head. He stepped between the two to referee the situation, "Hey! That's completely uncalled for! She doesn't need to participate in our training, sure, but that doesn't--" "Cut it out," Fawnpaw snapped meekishly, narrowing her posture in response to Pearpaw's libelous remark. Tears remained in her eyes from before, but her expression was dark towards Pearpaw, and alien to her usually timid face, "I... I'll show you." hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Pearpaw growled and walked over to whisper in Fawnpaw's ear.'' "When light has come and darkness falls, A hope remains when on the eve of fall, with starlight gaze and a heart of gold, nothing can save you from the forzen moor." She hissed to The medicine cat's apprentice. Pearpaw walked away from the group of apprentices. Before she went to the den she turned back and looked right at Sedgewhistle."Think about it" She said to them, but mainly to him. It's just dancing Mama 00:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw stared at Pearpaw's leaving figure in disbelief as her words lingered in her little mind. ''Nothing can save... me from this frozen moor? She thought, feeling herself grow a little anxious. Did Pearpaw just wish doom on only her? What did her warning even mean? With stuttering steps back, Fawnpaw relaxed her body, feeling only tense in the head. Just the same was going on in Sedgewhistle's mind. What was he supposed to think about? That Fawnpaw didn't belong? How did that even relate to him? He only stood for her because of his own morals! The thought of being left without an answer bothered him, and made his forehead knit in confusion. With a long flick of his tail, he faced Applepaw, again showing off his yellowing teeth, "What in Starclan's glorified name is wrong with your sister?!" He shouted dangerously, earning a few stares from other clan cats. hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Applepaw srugged. "she's always been like that, rude and heartless." She said with a voice that told that Pearpaw could not be helped. "I hope she'll relize how horrible she's acting." Applepaw raced over to her borther. "Do you mind training us?" She asked her borther. "Morningclaws has gone blank again." she said with a weak smile. Her big brother nodded. "Of crouse" He said with a voice as thick as honey, but thick with what was unknown to to her. "Thanks!" Applepaw said. It's just dancing Mama 01:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sedgewhistle rolled his eyes in a motion that turned into a disapproving shake of his head. With a huff, he snarled, "I hope she does!" before taking his leave, and padding off a bit more heavily than usual, kicking snow with every step he took. Fawnpaw let out a sigh as she watched him and Applepaw leave. The sight of Applepaw going off to invite her brother, Deathheart, reliving her own heart of bad emotion, leaving it light and open. As she watched the two pad over, she simpered. hearmeowt ---- Deathheart strolled over. "Alright apprentices. Today we are going going to be doing battle training." He said turning and heading back towards the ice cage. He turned back and said "Follow me" It's just dancing Mama 22:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw gave a nod, glancing back to see if maybe Pearpaw had second thoughts on bailing on today's training. Guess not. With another relieved sigh, she followed Deathheart, a certain hop to her step as she reached the training grounds. There were times when she loved being able to train with the common warrior apprentices... other times, not so much. The ice cage absolutely terrified her. "Uhm... B-battle training?" She asked, cringing as her words came out stuttering. hearmeowt ---- Deathheart nodded. "Yes battle training." He said softly, "even though you heal wounds you one day might need to cause some to protect the clan." It's just dancing Mama 15:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw pursed her lips, doing her best to swallow away her fear and jitters. She gave a small nod and found herself nearing the back of the trail of apprentices who followed Deathheart. She didn't bother catching up, as she wanted to save herself the trouble of going first. A nervous expression swept across her face as they came closer to the training grounds. hearmeowt ---- Applepaw saw that Fawnpaw was scared and fell back from her borhter to walk with her. She placed the tip of her paw lightly on The medicine cat's apprentices sholder. "Hey," she said. "It will be alright. It's just dancing Mama 23:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw's shoulder tensed at the sudden touch, but soon let up as Applepaw reassured her. "Thank you..." She mewed emptily, giving her a smile that reached only her mouth, hoping it would reassure her friend. Her black eyes still wide and daunt-filled as ever, giving her false aplomb away. hearmeowt ---- Applepaw bumped into her friend. "Come on we're almost here!" she said starting to run the rest of the way. "LEt's go!" She yelled at everyone behind ehr. It's just dancing Mama 01:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Reluctantly, Fawnpaw gave a quick jump before running to catch up to Applepaw. Fawnpaw wasn't exactly a big cat, as she had an overall small body with legs to match that would soon grow tired. Much to her relief, it wasn't long until the group finally reached the training grounds. hearmeowt ---- Applepaw smiled. "So what are we doing first?" she asked her borhter. Her borther storlled over. "We will be teaching this medicine cat how to fight." He said with a weak smile knowing how much she hated this. "You will fight Applepaw, first them me" Applepaw walked over to the the other side of the cage and waited for Fawnpaw to get into prstion. It's just dancing Mama 02:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beaverfur prodded Snowsong's head with his paw. "Wake up Snowsong, we're in a Clan now, and we have duties!" Snowsong rolled over and yawned. "Sorry, I forgot." She said tiredly. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 19:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snowsong gave her fur a few licks, and stood up, still yawning. "Have they put us on any patrols yet?" Beaverfur shook his head. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 10:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ribbonstar walked over to the two warriors. "If you are really so broed go hunting," she said. "The clan always needs more Fresh-kill" It's just dancing Mama 13:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- AS her mother was talking to those 2 warriors Pearpaw sneaked into the shadows. Thoguh she was not yet a warrior in her mother's eyes, but in the eyes of those who turely cared for her, she was more then a warrior. She was a Leader. Pearpaw ran out of the camp. It's just dancing Mama 14:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Olivepaw walked over to the fresh kill pile and sniffed around. .. Robinwing heaved herself out of the queen's den and sat outside, feeling the sun warm her belly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Deathheart after the training session was finshed. He then went to hunt. As he tracked a mouse though the baren tundra. Right as he was about to pounce, he smelt 2 new scents. It's just dancing Mama 21:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart watched Deathheart carefully for a moment or two, then stepped out into the open. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovetalon circled around to behind of Deathheart. She watched and waited for Darkheart to speck. It's just dancing Mama 21:37, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart made eye contact with Dovetalon, gave a small nod, and jumped on Deathheart. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovetalon smiled as she pinned down Deathheart' s head. "Hello, there Deathheart." She said with a sweet voice. Deathheart squired underneath Darkheart's grasp. "DarkHeart, Please explain to Him what's going on." She purred prepared to rip out deathheart's eyes. It's just dancing Mama 21:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart looked uneasy, but said. "We were told to bring you to Lunarstar, leader of LunarClan." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Deathheart nodded. "Fine, but all you needed to do was ask." He said as Dovetalon got off of him. "Ready?" She asked Both deathheart and Darkheart. "Yes" Growled Deathheart. It's just dancing Mama 21:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart gave a satisfactory nod and started toward LunarClan. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovetalon forwned. She had ben trying her hardest to get him to speck. "Infront of us" She said to Deathheart While falling inline beside Darkheart. "Hi" She said to him It's just dancing Mama 22:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart looked over at Dovetalon and grunted. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovetalon looked at Darkheart. "Darkheart?" she asked him It's just dancing Mama 22:06, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart looked up at her and waited for her to speak. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:07, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Why don't you talk?" She asked Darkheart, while pressing her fur agnsit his. It's just dancing Mama 02:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Darkheart glanced at where Dovetalon was touching him and he swallowed deeply. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:23, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Why don't you talk?" She asked with her fur still touching him. "Please tell me." She pleaded Darkheart. It's just dancing Mama 18:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ravenshadow sat in the clearing, swishing her tail back and forth. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:48, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (They went back To LunarClan BTW) Ribbionstar walked over to Ravenshadow. "Hello" she ssaid cheerfully. "Have you seen Pearpaw? she ran off from training according to her sister." It's just dancing Mama 20:52, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ravenshadow shrugged. "I don't really keep track of them young cats, too much to worry about for Warriors." She replied icily. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snowsong and Beaverfur padded to the woods together to look for some prey. "Where do you want to look first?" Snowsong asked, turning to her partner. Beaverfur shrugged, and sniffed the ground. "I think there's some mice in the bushes over there." He said, pointing his paw towards a clump of brush. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 10:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blazepelt came out of nowhere and had a mouse in her jaws. "Hi! Wanted to help catching prey for the fresh-kill basket. Boy, this mouse was running around like it was the end of the world!" She said with a happy additude. Her eyes were full with joy, and she looked like if she was going to explode of joy. Blazepelt -Warrior (talk) 07:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snowsong got down low and quietely slipped in the bushes, sniffing around for some mice. She waved her tail, signaling for Beaverfur to go to the other side of the bush. Shuckle Drop The Noot 11:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Meadow